


The Dollmaker

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A poem about Sasori.





	The Dollmaker

****

Crimson tears stained his face.

It hurt, but now he knows his place.

Turn flesh to wood, turn time to stone,

Carve face and hand for metal bone.

* * *

 

Unseeing eyes made of glass

Stare blankly out as hours pass.

No time wears on his creations,

But no man escapes its ruminations.

* * *

 

The dolls sit endlessly, alert,

As motionless as time, inert.

The final doll lays alone,

What becomes of him, unknown.

* * *

 

Settled there in defeat,

Sedentary, forever incomplete.


End file.
